


Affection

by Olsies



Series: If It Fits, It Ships [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Lithromantic!Stiles, M/M, Smutt, Threesomes, so much smuttttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek and Boyd attempt to seduce Stiles.</p><p>***</p><p>Derek took a deep breath, leaning against his knees.  He stared at his hands.  “So-I-Boyd and I are-we-”  He paused, looking flustered.</p><p>“Just spit it out,” Stiles said.  “I need to go to bed soon.  I have a 7:30 class.”  Derek blushed and mumbled something.  “What?  You want dim sum?”</p><p>“Threesome,” Derek growled.  Stiles laughed a little.</p><p>“No really, what are you talking about?” He said.  Derek looked over his shoulder at Boyd.  “Really?” Stiles’s heart skipped a beat.  He swallowed, looking back and forth between the two men on the bed with him trying to ignore his already hardening cock.  Derek looked back at Stiles.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“You guys want to come to Stiles Fantasy Island.  Both of you.  What did I do to deserve this?” Stiles asked flopping to his side, giggling.  Boyd smirked at Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



> This was/is a birthday fic for the bestest person in the world so I've been sitting on this since June. I really like it because reasons and fluff.

Stiles slipped through the living room quietly. He wasn’t expecting to find Derek and Boyd curled up on the couch, so he ignored them on the way to the bathroom. When he got out, he had to do a double take because Boyd’s hand was down the back of Derek’s pants. Like all the way down. Not just slipping into the waistband, but like down there with intent. Playin’ with Derek’s butthole. Stiles some how managed to slip past them without catching their attention. Normally they were very private. The most they did was _maybe_ spoon while the pack watched a movie on Pack Night.

Stiles climbed the stairs to his room and threw his bag on his bed. He flopped into his computer chair and turned on his computer. _Not thinking about that hand._ The computer dinged in welcome. _Nope._ He typed in his password. _Not thinking about the back of Derek’s neck either… Or the little moan… or how their heads were pressed together, no one in the world but them..._

It was no use. He shoved his chair back a little and shoved his pants down. Listening for any sounds from downstairs, he opened his drawer and pulled out his lube. Lydia had bought him the cotton candy flavored lube as a joke, but to him lube was lube. It served it’s purpose. (He had tasted it out of curiosity and was very glad he wasn’t seeing anyone. It tasted horrible.) He squirted some of the sweet smelling liquid into his hand and closed the tube. Setting it aside, he pulled up his shirt, and rubbed his hands together to warm the lube up. He stroked himself slowly with his right hand letting his left play gently with his balls. There was no time to drag this out; the rest of the pack would be home soon and it was a Pack Night. A small shiver went through Stiles when he realized the pack would sit on the couch and never know what happened there. Well no one except Derek, Boyd, and himself.

He shivered again as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, sliding through the pre-cum gathered in his slit. He thought about the way Derek and Boyd’s heads had come together, how they probably were whispering dirty, filthy things to each other. He stroked faster, letting his left hand slip between his legs and finger his rim. Biting his lip, he grunted as he came. He cleaned himself up as fast as he could and then fixed his pants. He went to the upstairs bathroom and washed his hands. Downstairs, he could hear the others just getting in. Allison and Lydia were making popcorn while Isaac sat on the counter, his feet banging periodically at the cupboards. Scott came up the stairs, and they crashed into each other as Stiles exited the bathroom.

“Hey, how was class?” He asked as he entered their shared room. He said nothing as he flopped on his bed, but Stiles knew he could smell it.

“It was fine,” Stiles said opening the window and flopping next to Scott. “Wish there was time for a nap…” He said. Scott nodded, and sat up.

“But there isn’t; better get our asses down there…” They went down stairs and Stiles found he couldn’t quite meet Derek’s or Boyd’s eyes as they slipped into the living room. Stiles let himself slip to the floor as the pack filed in around him. Erica was curled up in the corner of the couch. Isaac was squished between her and Allison who wasn’t paying attention because Lydia was telling her something about her day. Scott was on the other side of Lydia. Stiles sat at his best friend’s feet, trying to think about anything but what he’d seen on the couch.

“Doing alright?” Derek asked, kicking gently at Stiles’s toe. Stiles looked up and he nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. Derek nodded. The pack settled and looked to Derek. Stiles bit his lip and slouched down, fiddling with his phone, trying to tune out his thoughts not even really attempting to look like he was paying attention. He must have dozed off because he woke up to Scott shaking his shoulder. “What I miss?” He asked.

“Who were you dreaming about?” Scott asked as the rest of the pack got settled in for the movie. Stiles balked a little. “Dude you were moaning and making kissy faces.” Stiles blushed.

“I-I don’t know…” He said truthfully, although he could have guessed. He tugged his jeans and glanced around the room, making brief and awkward eye contact with Boyd who just _nodded_.

Stiles stared at the TV not really absorbing what was going on therein. _They don’t know…_ he thought to himself. He picked up his phone, checked the time, and set it back down. He looked up to find Derek watching him from the love seat with Boyd. _They know! They fucking know I saw them and went up to my room and jerked off! They know!_ His phone chimed.

It was a text from Scott. **Dude, calm down. No one cares that you fell asleep during the meeting…**

Stiles typed back, **I care!!!**

 **Don’t. It’s fine dude. Just breath…** Scott slid next to Stiles on the floor with the premise of giving more space for Allison and Lydia to cuddle. Stiles scooted a little away from Scott, trying to focus on the TV but gave up thirty seconds later.

“I want a beer… anyone else?” He asked getting up. Everyone shook their heads. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He had to root around behind the milk for the last Dos Equis but he found it. He closed the fridge and jumped when he saw Derek leaning against the cabinet. “Jesus-” Derek smirked. “I swear I’m going to buy you a fucking bell.” Derek nodded, took Stiles’s beer, opened it, and swallowed some down. “Stop wasting it! You can’t even get drunk!”

“You saw us,” Derek said. “Today on the couch.” He handed the beer back. Stiles blushed.

“You weren’t exactly behind a closed door,” Stiles said. He chugged the rest of the beer, opened the fridge again, and settled on a Budweiser. He popped it open, refusing to look up at Derek who was suddenly in his space. Derek touched his neck and Stiles’s heart skipped a beat.

“I can smell it on you. The desire. The sex.” Stiles looked up.

“What do you want from me?” Stiles asked jerking back. “You promised you wouldn’t do that. Use your werewolf senses on me…” Derek growled low in his throat, his pupils were fully dilated.

“The movie is starting,” Derek said. Stiles ducked around him and into the living room. He sat next to Scott who reached over for the beer. _Werewolves…_ he thought to himself, shaking his head.

***

Four days later, Stiles was sacked out on the couch. It had been a long week, and he had spent way more hours in the library than he’d actually intended. This was his reward. He woke with a start when someone knocked over a stack of DVDs. Stiles looked over at the TV and found Boyd digging through the video cabinet. Stiles groaned a little.

“What are you looking for?” He asked, not getting up.

“ _Pacific Rim_ ,” Boyd said. “Derek can’t get enough of Raleigh…”

“No one can get enough of Raleigh,” Stiles said stretching and getting to his feet. “It’s in my room, come on, man.” He led Boyd to his room. It took a few minutes but he found it and held it out.

“Is it in there?” Boyd asked. Stiles opened it up and showed him, closed it, and held it out again. Boyd took it, his fingers brushing Stiles’s, lingering. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Boyd. “Thanks, man,” he said and turned to leave Stiles’s room. Stiles nodded after him and plopped on his bed trying to not wonder if half way through the movie they would get distracted by each other for a good fuck session. It wasn’t like most of the pack was home or going to be due home soon, although, Scott was probably going to pop by with Kira later to go over their history papers.

He pulled out his laptop and fooled around on Tumblr with his music up way too fucking loud until he got hungry and went to find dinner.

***

The next morning the whole pack was going to go on a hike, but Stiles wanted to sleep in and play on his PS3.

“Are you sick?” Boyd asked, looking down at Stiles who was trying to hide in his blankets.

“Yes. Vomit is going to happen. Leave,” he said.

“We should take you to the doctor then.”

“No, it will pass,” Stiles said, pulling the blankets tighter around him. Boyd tugged the blanket. “Whoa!” Stiles said clutching to the blanket around his stomach. “Not wearing any pants here…” Boyd bit his lip.

“You don’t smell sick,” he said. He put his hand on Stiles’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever. Why don’t you want to come?” Stiles sighed.

“I’ve just had a long week and wanted some time to myself… Is that so wrong?” Scott came in.

“Dude, why aren’t you dressed?” Scott asked.

“He says he’s sick,” Boyd said. Scott laughed.

“Dude, come on. We’re leaving in 10 minutes and I’ll drag you to the car naked if I have to…” Scott said tugging Boyd out of the room. Stiles stuck his tongue out at his best friend’s back. He got up and pulled on some clothes. He grabbed some comfortable shoes and crashed into the door as it opened as he was bouncing around tying his shoe.

“Sorry,” Boyd said stepping in the room.

“It’s fine,” Stiles said rubbing his head. He finished tying his shoe and stood up. “What do you want?” Boyd held out some sunscreen. Stiles made a face. He hated sunscreen but without it he was a lobster. He took the bottle and smeared it on.

“Don’t forget your ears,” he said leaving.

“ _Don’t forget your ears…_ ” Stiles mocked as he rubbed some of the liquid on his ears. By the time he got downstairs, everyone was sitting around the table waiting for him.

“Thought we were going to have to send a search party,” Lydia teased. Stiles flipped her off. He was tired of caring.

“Let’s get this over with…” Stiles said, grabbing an apple and heading to his Jeep. They split up into three groups. Allison and Lydia went in Lydia’s car; Erica, Boyd, and Derek went in Derek’s Camaro; Scott, Isaac, and Stiles climbed in Stiles’s Jeep. They followed Lydia’s car to a near by hiking trail. When they got to the clearing everyone got out. Stiles stretched and yawned. Everyone was checking packs, and Stiles hoped they’d brought enough food for him. He hated these hikes with a firey passion, but some how they always got him to go. They started walking once sunscreen had been checked, along with the water bottles, and bags. They were pretty quiet at first, taking in the early morning but after a while they started to play pass the poke.

“Pass the poke but not to me!” Scott called as he poked Stiles who was still a little grumpy.

“Fucker!” He said looking around.

“Don’t even…” Derek said, raising his hands. Stiles grinned and waggled his eyebrow. The chase was on. He ran down the path after Derek who ducked and dodged all of Stiles’s attempts to poke him.

“Give it up, Stiles!” Isaac called. Stiles just laughed, shaking his head as Derek crashed through some brush. Stiles chased after him, trying to not trip as he laughed. He lost sight of Derek pretty quickly, but he just kept moving until he tripped over a tree root, twisted his ankle, skinned his knees, and scraped his hand. Derek was next to him in a moment, and the rest of the pack called to them from the path.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked. Stiles held his breath as if that would stave off the pain. He rolled to his side and looked down at himself. He wondered if his ankle was broken. “Stiles?” Derek touched his shoulder and Stiles’s mind cleared. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Derek scooped up Stiles and carried him to the path where the others looked worried. “I don’t think it’s broken,” Derek said. “I’ll take him home. Stiles, give Scott your keys to your Jeep.” Stiles passed over his keys, biting his lip. He didn’t want to go home anymore (not if it meant being alone with Derek and Boyd), but there was no way he was going to be able to walk. They made it back to the cars, Boyd silent in their wake. Derek helped Stiles into the backseat. As soon as Derek let go, Stiles felt tears well up in his eyes. Everything hurt. Derek sat in the driver’s seat and reached a hand back for Stiles who took it without question. “Should we swing by the hospital?” Derek asked.

“Melissa has the day off,” he said.

“Even better.” Derek drove fast to Melissa’s house hoping that if he was stopped, having a bleeding Sheriff’s son in the backseat would help get him out of a ticket. Melissa was sitting on the front porch reading a book when they pulled up. Cursing under her breath, she walked down the path knowing if it was too bad they would have gone to the hospital. She hoped.

Derek got out as Boyd pulled Derek from the backseat. He didn’t look like he was in too much pain although she could see he’d messed up his knees.

“Take him up to the bathroom,” she said to Boyd, crossing her arms to look at Derek. By the time they joined Boyd and Stiles, Stiles had managed to take off his shoe and sock. Boyd was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and Stiles on the toilet. They were holding hands. His ankle was swollen and purple. Melissa hissed a little, deciding to ignore the weirdness of the two boys holding hands. She had thought for sure Derek was with Boyd... “That is definitely sprained. Can you wiggle your toes?” Stiles shrugged. Melissa knelt in front of Stiles.

“I don’t think it’s broken,” Derek said, hovering.

“Well, first let’s get this wrapped, then I’ll look at the rest of you,” she said. Stiles nodded as she pushed his jeans up and inspected his ankle. “Derek, in the closet there is a First Aid Kit, could you get it?” He disappeared and came back quickly. Melissa opened it and pulled out the Ace bandage. “If the swelling doesn’t go down by Monday, you need to go to the hospital because it’s probably broken,” she said. Stiles nodded. After wrapping his ankle, she made him take off his pants. He blushed a little as he shoved his jeans down to reveal Spongebob and Patrick, but no one said anything. Melissa pulled out the alcohol and cleaned his knees. Stiles clutched Boyd’s hand the whole time, so he barely felt it. Melissa put bandages on his knees and then inspected his hand. “You really got yourself good, kid. What happened?” Stiles blushed a little.

“Chasing Derek through the brush. Playing pass the poke…” Melissa laughed.

“You guys still play that?” She asked cleaning his hand. “I thought that had died out years ago…” Stiles raised his eyebrow at her but said nothing. “Alright, that’s the best I can do. Alternate ice and heat, and keep it elevated.” She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some Ibuprofen. “If it gets too bad, I’ll write you a prescription for something a little stronger. And stay off it for at least the rest of the weekend!” She left the small bathroom. Stiles tugged on his jeans.

“Thanks, mom,” Stiles said as Derek scooped him up and they went down to the Camaro. Boyd drove them home and Derek carried Stiles up to his and Boyd’s room. This wasn’t really that unusual. The pack spent a lot of time in here together especially when one of them was injured. They absolutely babied him, getting him pillows, food, and giving over control of the remote. They of course regretted this as Stiles began to channel surf, never staying on any program for longer than a few minutes. Either Derek or Boyd kept contact with Stiles until the medicine kicked in and then they wandered around the house getting Stiles the different things he needed.

Overall, Stiles didn’t think it was a terrible way to spend a Saturday. When the medicine wore off, there was a warm body to take his pain and keep him company until the new dose took effect. Eventually the others came home and flopped on the bed with Stiles. Lydia wasn’t having any of his channel surfing, so they ended up marathoning _Community_.

Stiles ended up sleeping in their bed, mostly due to the fact that he was the first to crash despite everyone around him being really loud. He woke up around two sandwiched between Derek and Boyd. It was kind of nice despite the fact that he was almost too warm. Derek was behind him, his arm wrapped tightly around Stiles’s waist. He mumbled something that Stiles didn’t quite catch. When he tried to get up, Derek’s arm clenched tighter.

“Dude, if you want me to piss in your bed, keep squeezing,” Stiles said. Derek blinked awake and slowly released his grip on Stiles.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, rolling over. As soon as he was free of the werewolves, Stiles felt all the dull aches in his body.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he hobbled to the toilet. When he got back to the bed, Derek and Boyd had scooted closer together. Stiles slid in behind Derek, sliding around until they were back to back. He was almost asleep when Derek rolled over on top of him, completely smooshing him to the mattress. Stiles thrashed. “I like breathing! Scoot over!” He gasped. Derek shifted, sliding down so he wasn’t smothering Stiles any more but not getting off either. “Asshole,” Stiles muttered pulling a pillow closer. But really it had been a long time since someone cuddled him, and he really didn’t mind. Well not until Boyd rolled closer, throwing his big arm over Derek’s shoulders and around Stiles’s waist. Stiles grumbled.

“Just go to sleep, Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles huffed and closed his eyes letting the two men smothering him lull him to sleep.

***

As it turned out, it was just a sprain. And Stiles complained about it the entire time he was on crutches and beyond. He liked to joke, “Hey remember the time Derek made me sprain my ankle?” Everyone’s pity ran thin.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Scott asked two and a half weeks later when Stiles said he couldn’t vacuum because of his ankle.

“Until the pain goes away,” Stiles said with a little sigh. Erica had had enough. She grabbed a stool and shoved it and Stiles in front of the sink.

“You can sit and do dishes then,” she said stalking off to the living room to vacuum. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck where her claws had dug in.

“Bitch,” he muttered under his breath as Allison walked by. She turned and glared at him. He looked up at her, his face falling, stumbling for words.

“I know it wasn’t directed at me, Stiles Stilinski, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re an asshole! You sprained your ankle! Get the fuck over it! And if I ever hear you say that word again, I’ll have Scott and Isaac hold you down while I ram a bar of soap down your throat.” She left before he could even say sorry. After that, he stopped complaining about his ankle, although it really was bothering him.

***

A few weeks later, Stiles was laying on the couch. Scott, Allison, and Lydia were in the  
kitchen making dinner. Almost everyone else was out either at work or in class. There were whispers of snow. Everyone was cold. Stiles himself was curled in a blanket and a thick sweater with thick socks. Someone sat on the couch. Stiles jerked his head up. It was Derek.

“What?” He grumbled. “Going to brag about your freakishly high body temp?” Derek shook his head, patting Stiles’s leg. Stiles sighed and got up to pee. When he came back, Derek was stretched out on the couch under the blanket. Stiles huffed at him.

“Come on,” Derek said, lifting up the blanket. Stiles sighed and curled up under his arm.

“You’re lucky it’s freezing and I’m tired,” he said. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him close.

“How is your ankle?” Derek asked. His breath was warm on Stiles’s ear.

“Achey, but fine,” he said.

“You should ask Boyd to rub it for you later…” He mumbled. Stiles rolled his eyes, scooted around a little, and passed out. He woke up an hour later to Isaac taking pictures of them. Stiles chased him around until he slid through the kitchen in his socks and nearly knocked Allison over as she was carrying bowls of chili to the table. Boyd caught him just in time. Stiles sat at the table looking sheepish as Allison set a bowl down in front of him.

“These are so going on Facebook,” Isaac said.

“You wouldn’t!” Stiles said.

“He did and I’ve already liked them,” Erica said putting her phone down. Derek just rolled his eyes as he spread cheese and onions over his chili. They ate quietly. Stiles sat with his knee drawn up under his chin. He still felt tired, but he had homework to do. He wandered up to his room after dinner and started his paper for his history class. He got so wrapped up in it, he was shocked when he finished it up it was nearly two in the morning. Scott was still downstairs. Stiles yawned and went to the bathroom. Derek and Boyd’s door was open.

“I don’t think he’s ready,” Derek said.

“You haven’t even tried to talk to him about it… If you really want this…” Boyd said.

“You’re the one who suggested it. I don’t understand why I have to be the one to-”

“You know he’s attracted to us,” Boyd said. “And you know that we agreed that you asking-” The floor creeked where Stiles was standing. He fled to the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

“What the fuck…” He whispered and he turned to pee. When Stiles came out, he tried to sneak back to his room but they were waiting.

“Stiles… Could you come here please,” Boyd asked. Stiles sighed and went in the bedroom.

“Yeah?” He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

“Did you hear us talking?” Boyd asked.

“Yeah, I have no idea what you were talking about. None of it made sense. None of what you guys say makes sense any more…” Stiles said. “None of what you _do_ makes sense any more… Life-”

“Close the door, Stiles,” Derek said sitting up and turning on the light. Stiles closed the door and bit his lip. “Sit, please…” Stiles crawled over the footboard and leaned back on it. Derek took a deep breath, leaning against his knees. He stared at his hands. “So-I-Boyd and I are-we-” He paused, looking flustered.

“Just spit it out,” Stiles said. “I need to go to bed soon. I have a 7:30 class.” Derek blushed and mumbled something. “What? You want dim sum?”

“Threesome,” Derek growled. Stiles laughed a little.

“No really, what are you talking about?” He said. Derek looked over his shoulder at Boyd. “Really?” Stiles’s heart skipped a beat. He swallowed, looking back and forth between the two men on the bed with him trying to ignore his already hardening cock. Derek looked back at Stiles.

“Really.”

“Well Merry Early Christmas to me,” Stiles whispered.

“There are boundaries we need to talk about before you go off into Stiles Fantasy Island…” Boyd said. Stiles giggled.

“You guys want to come to Stiles Fantasy Island. Both of you. What did I do to deserve this?” Stiles asked flopping to his side, giggling. Boyd smirked at Derek.

“And you thought we had to test him. We could have been watching this for months…” Boyd said, amused.

“ _That’s_ what the couch was about?! To test me?” Stiles thought back to that evening. “You were! Oh my gawd! How long have you been planning this?” Derek glanced at Boyd. “Yes, I want to do this. When? Where? We need to set up boundaries now. I’ll go get some paper…” He jumped over the footboard and rushed to his room.

A couple of hours later, Stiles returned to his room. He slid into Scott’s bed, pulling his friend’s arm around his shoulders.

“Everything alright?” Scott asked, nuzzling the back of his best friend’s neck.

“Yeah… I finally found out why Derek and Boyd have been so weird towards me lately…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… We-I-we’re going to go camping this weekend. Just the _three_ of us… If you catch my drift.” Scott chuckled and then his thumb froze where he’d been rubbing Stiles’s arm.

“Wait-you don’t mean-”

“Yup,” Stiles said. “We leave Saturday morning and we’ll back back Sunday night… Fuck it’s going to be awesome.”

“It’s going to snow soon…” Scott pointed out. Stiles shook his head.

“It’s going to warm up again, and then next week it’ll dump on us,” he said rolling over and pressing his face into Scott’s neck. Scott squeezed tightly at his friend.

“I’m happy for you,” he said. They fell asleep in a pile of limbs.

***

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. As Stiles had predicted, the weather had warmed up, although it was going to be cold at night. Derek and Boyd had made sure to pack the extra thick sleeping bags lined flannel. Derek also got them heating packs, just in case Stiles got too cold, although crammed into two sleeping bags lined together with two werewolves, Derek really doubted Stiles would get cold. He’d complain though. He made sure to pack Stiles’s favorite bagels (blueberry) and cream cheese (strawberry). Derek was much more an onion bagel man, but one sickeningly sweet breakfast wouldn’t hurt him. He also packed some bananas and apples. Lunches were sandwiches and beef jerky and even potato chips, because Derek really didn’t think Stiles would last a whole weekend without Cheetos. For dinner they were going to have steak and roasted bell peppers. And there was of course two bags of marshmallows. Derek was pretty sure Stiles would complain louder at the fact that there were no marshmallows than the cold.

For the most part, the pack had scattered early. It felt a little weird with them knowing what the camping trip would entail, but it wasn’t something that he wanted kept a secret. And if it had to be a secret, he wouldn’t have wanted to do it at all.

The only one who was there to see them off was Scott. He made Stiles a huge breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. Stiles was halfway through his second plate when Boyd said, “Don’t eat too much. There is no way I’m carrying all the gear and your scrawny ass up the mountain.” Stiles smirked.

“Derek would though, wouldn’t you?” Stiles said looking at Derek who was filling water bottles. Derek said nothing, but when everyone had looked away, he winked. Stiles leaned back in his chair grinning.

By the time they got in Stiles’s Jeep, they were half an hour late, but none of them really cared. In fact, they stopped for coffee on the way out of town, and Stiles grabbed some sunflower seeds. The campgrounds were only a few hours away, and the hike to the spot another hour. They had plenty of time.

They got to the park, paid the ranger who joked about them not doing anything too wild, and drove up to park. Boyd consulted the map while Derek handed Stiles a pack. The trek wasn’t hard, just long. Stiles was busy trying to keep up, he didn’t even have time to snark too much, although he did complain about the possibility of his feet turning into giant blisters.

Eventually, they stopped. Derek tasked Stiles with getting lunch ready while he and Boyd set up the tent. Stiles unfolded the lawn chairs so they could look out through the trees towards a cliff that overlooked a valley. Stiles grabbed sodas for them, and sat down waiting until they joined him. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“I’m really glad you decided to come up,” Derek said, lacing his fingers through Stiles’s. Stiles blushed a little, smiling.

“I’m just sad we couldn’t get any dim sum…” Derek blinked and laughed. He knocked Stiles’s shoulder gently and went back to eating his lunch. On his other side, Boyd just watched them, smiling. He lingered on Derek, but Stiles knew that Boyd was happy that they were all there.

After lunch, they piled in the tent for a nap. They’d woken up early, and walked a lot. They deserved it, or so Stiles told them as he shoved the sleeping bags around and squirmed in between them. He woke up some time later, his face pressed into Derek’s stomach, his arms wrapped firmly around his waist. It took him a moment to figure out what had woken him, but then Derek thrust his pelvis into Stiles’s chest again. Derek was as hard as rock. Above him, Stiles could hear the others making out. Blushing, Stiles shoved his face into Derek’s stomach, wanting very badly to touch Derek, but suddenly feeling shy. The two broke off the kiss.

“Come up here,” Boyd whispered, tugging at Stiles’s collar. Stiles scooted up as the couple made room for him. He looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to say or think. Boyd saved him by gently cupping his face and kissing him so sweetly Stiles’s nervousness melted away. And then Derek was behind him, kissing his neck, and wrapping his strong arms around Stiles.

“There’s no need to be shy up here,” Derek whispered as he mouthed gently at Stiles’s ear. Boyd’s mouth trailed down to Stiles’s neck, sucking until Stiles let out a small gasp. His first hickey of the trip. Stiles twisted, tugging at Derek’s head until they were kissing. They lay in the tent for a good twenty minutes just sharing soft kisses. They got up when they heard hikers coming through.

“Sorry to disturb you,” one of them said as Derek rolled out of the tent followed by Stiles. “We’re just a little lost…” There were two men and a young woman. The young woman was the one talking. She pulled out a map and Derek went to look at it.

“We’re here…” Derek said pointing. “The main parking lot is straight that way. The trail is like fifteen yards?” He asked looking at Stiles who shrugged. Derek waved his hand at Stiles impatiently. “Just walk straight that way, you can’t miss it. And if you do, come right back and I’ll personally walk you to the trail.”

“Thanks,” the woman said. “Don’t get wet!” Derek looked up at the sky, sighing a little. It definitely did look like rain. Once they were gone Boyd got up and they started a fire in the fire pit so they could start dinner soon. Stiles offered to help, but quickly got redirected to rigging the rest of the food into some trees so the local wildlife wouldn’t come looking for it. By the time he was done, Derek and Boyd were sitting on a log by the fire; Derek’s head was resting on Boyd’s shoulder and Boyd’s arm was wrapped protectively around Derek’s waist. Stiles sat next to Boyd. It was already getting cold. Boyd draped his arm over Stiles’s shoulders and they just sat there for a few minutes until Derek got up and put the steaks on.

They ate off of paper plates, the steak juices running down their chins and hands. Stiles was amazed at how many bell peppers Derek brought until he tasted one and then couldn’t decide what was better, the steak or the pepper. They cleaned up with wet naps and Stiles dug the marshmallow sticks out of their packs while Derek got the marshmallows. Stiles immediately put his marshmallow into the flames which of course led to him panicking and whacking himself in the face with it. He was so busy putting out the flames of the marshmallow, he didn’t even notice he’d burnt his nose until Derek leaned over and scraped some of the charcoal off.

“Owe,” Stiles said, his eyes watering despite himself. Derek laughed a little and pulled Stiles into his lap, kissing his nose.

“You are so pathetic,” he said holding out his perfectly roasted marshmallow for Stiles who tried to pluck it off seductively but scraped his teeth on the end of the metal rod. Derek laughed again as Stiles made a face, trying to not gag on the marshmallow. Stiles slid out of Derek’s lap and to the ground, pouting a little as he tried to patiently twirl his stick like the other two were but some how he still managed to burn them more than he liked. When he was just about done with the marshmallows, Boyd pulled his last one out and studied it. It was perfect. Stiles’s mouth watered as he watched Boyd, his own stick lay forgotten next to his knee. Laughing, Boyd pulled the gooey, sugary lump off the stick and weighed it on his fingers.

“You want this?” He asked. Stiles licked his lips, and nodded. Boyd held his hand out to Stiles. It was obvious what he wanted from Stiles who was only happy to oblige. Wrapping his fingers around Boyd’s wrist, Stiles slipped his lips over Boyd’s fingers and sucked the sugary gobs away, looking up at the other man under his soft lashes. Boyd closed his eyes and gasped a little as Stiles licked and sucked until there was no more sugar left. Stiles licked his lips as he sat back, looking up at Boyd who just stared at his now clean fingers. It was getting dark. Derek and Boyd put out the fire and they all crawled in the tent which Stiles realized was tall enough for them to stand in.

“We bought it for the pack,” Derek explained. There was so much room that they could bring the chairs in if they wanted to. It was obviously one of those family tents. Stiles just nodded as he took off his hiking boots and set them in a haphazard fashion next to Derek and Boyd’s. Stiles felt the nervousness return and Derek tugged him away from the mouth of the tent. “Let us take care of you…” He said, kneeling and shoving his face just above Stiles’s waistline. After setting up a couple of lanterns in the corners, Boyd crawled over to join them. Boyd cupped Stiles’s ass and mouthed Stiles’s very erect cock through his jeans. Stiles gasped and tugged at his pants, trying to show them they didn’t have to go slow. They just tugged his hands away.

“Hands over your head, please,” Boyd said and then sucked another hickey into Stiles’s side.

“We won’t let you fall,” Derek whispered as he lapped at Stiles’s belly button. Stiles groaned as he put his hands above his head. He could touch the top of the tent but decided it would be a bad idea to literally pull the tent around them so he just tugged at his hair, eyes closed. They went slow leaving hickeys all over Stiles’s stomach and waist. Finally one of of them, Stiles didn’t even know which one, popped his top button and unzipped his jeans. Stiles gasped a little, trying to not buck his hips.

“We’ve got you,” Boyd whispered and Stiles knew it was Derek nosing his way, quite literally, into Stiles’s pants. Strong hands held him up as Derek sucked the head of his cock through his boxers.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped. He bit his lip as he stood straighter, and the other men pulled down his pants and underwear. Boyd helped him out of of his pants, tossing them aside while Derek sucked on the base of Stiles’s cock and cupping his ass. Stiles shucked out of his shirt and Derek ran a hand up to fondle his nipple. Stiles mewled as Boyd licked the tip of his cock. His hips bucked when Boyd sucked the tip gently between his lips. They held Stiles steady. It had been too long since Stiles’s dick had any attention, and now… He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. He tried to push the thoughts aside and just focus on Derek and Boyd as they sucked and nipped.

Boyd focused on Stiles’s cock, swallowing it down, bobbing his head and slurping noisily. Derek sucked hickeys into Stiles’s hip, nibbled at his ass. When he slipped his his tongue in between Stiles’s ass cheeks, Stiles gasped, bucked his hips and came down Boyd’s throat. The world swam, and Derek caught him as his legs gave out, holding him until he was spent and Boyd popped off. Some of Stiles’s cum was dripping down Boyd’s chin, and as soon as Derek had Stiles on his knees, Derek bit at Boyd’s chin, lapping it up. Stiles groaned as his cock tried to show interest but it was too soon. He watched as they made out for a few minutes, giving him time to catch his breath. When he could move again, he scooted closer to them, running his hands along their cocks.

“My turn,” he said. They nodded and stood up, tugging off their clothes. Stiles stayed on his knees looking up at them. “Come here,” he said holding out his hands when they were naked. They stood over him, kissing while he contented himself with jacking them off and licking at the tips of their cocks. They groaned as Stiles ran his thumbs over the heads of their cocks as he went back and forth, licking along their lengths. Derek was thicker, but Boyd was longer. They jerked their hips, moaning as they brushed each other and across Stiles’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Derek said. They took their cocks from Stiles, their fists pumping hard, as Stiles cupped their balls. Stiles sucked on the tip of Boyd’s, sliding his tongue into Boyd’s cleft. Derek fisted Stiles’s hair, groaning as he watched.

“Close,” Boyd gasped, and Stiles pulled off with an obscene _pop_. He fondled Boyd’s balls, feeling them tighten as Boyd groaned and came all over Stiles’s face. Derek pulled Stiles’s head back as his fist went faster; he was so close. Stiles licked the head with the tip of his tongue and Derek groaned as he came. Some of it landed in Stiles’s mouth but most ended up all over his face. Stiles licked his lips as the others fell to their knees around him, licking up the cum from his face and neck. They sucked more hickeys into his already marked flesh and Stiles just moaned wondering if he was going to be anything more than a giant bruise in the morning.

***

Stiles woke up late the next morning smooshed in between two very naked werewolves, but he just sighed contentedly, thinking about the night before. He was scared to look in a mirror. He was scared to hear what the pack was going to say. Eventually they crawled out of the sleeping bags and got dressed, touching each other gently with the occasional kisses. They ate breakfast overlooking the valley.

“We should do this again,” Stiles said, trying to come off as casual as he popped the last of the bagel in his mouth.

“Any time,” Boyd said stroking the back of his neck.

The drive back to town was quiet and comfortable. Stiles stretched out in the backseat, dozing in and out. By the time they got back to the house, it was past dinner time. Most of the pack was curled up on the couch watching TV. Stiles shot up to his room wanting a shower before the others smelled him, although in retrospect he knew they knew what happened. Besides they could smell _him_ on Derek and Boyd.

He undressed giggling as he saw all of his hickeys. He looked like he’d been mauled. He got in the shower and washed up just, smiling to himself as he thought about the weekend. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room. Scott was laying on his bed working on his computer.

“Hey,” Stiles said grabbing some clothes.

“Hey,” Scott said looking up. “Holy crap! What did they do to you?” He sat up. Stiles blushed.

“Nothing I didn’t want them to,” he said. “We discussed hickeys were a kink-”

“How many hickeys do you think Derek and Boyd would have if they weren’t werewolves?” Stiles laughed.

“Probably a lot, although most of them would be in places others don’t see,” he said pulling on his clothes.

“Shit even your ass!”

“Dude! I know we don’t have a lot of boundaries, but what the fuck?! Why are you staring at my ass?” Stiles asked jerking up his boxers, blushing.

“I wasn’t,” Scott said blushing. “I was looking in your direction when you dropped your towel… Glad you had a good time though.” Stiles sighed.

“It’s ok,” he said. He got up and plopped on Scott’s bed. “I slept most of the way home, but I’m still tired.” Scott laughed and grabbed his computer.

“You should finish getting dressed and go down to see the others. I’ll be down after I finish my paper.” Stiles squeezed Scott’s shoulder. He got up and pulled on more clothes knowing there was nothing to cover up his neck. He wandered down stairs and the others waved except Lydia who looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

“Have a good weekend, Lyds?” He asked.

“Not as good as yours apparently,” she said. He winked at her and the others looked up. Stiles bit his lip as he went into the kitchen to find some leftovers. Boyd and Derek were heating up leftover chicken from KFC.

“How are you?” Derek asked as Stiles pulled out a leg and started eating it cold. Many of the pack had leaned forward over the couch to watch them but shrunk away when Derek, Boyd, and Stiles looked up. “Is this too awkward?”

“Just give it some time,” Stiles said. “Then we’ll find out if it’s too weird.” One of the agreements they had made was that the pack had to be able to handle it when they found out. So far, things weren’t looking so great so far as Stiles was concerned. Scott came in and pulled out the milk. He nodded at Derek and Boyd and sat on the counter after pouring him some milk. They stared at each other until Scott finally started talking about his paper that he was writing for his sociology class.

“I hate that she is making us use ASA,” he complained. “I mean, I’m an early education major. When am I ever going to use MLA much less ASA.” Derek smirked a little.

“ASA is so easy!” Stiles said. “Plus, I have a cheat sheet up stairs I can lend you.” They talked about classes for a few minutes until they were done eating and then they went out to the living room where the pack was watching _Supernatural_. Allison and Lydia were curled up on the loveseat so Derek and Boyd sat on the couch in between Erica and Isaac while Scott and Stiles flopped on the floor. The awkwardness had seemed to pass, and Stiles was thankful for it. That is until Scott curled around Stiles and Isaac accidentally stepped on their tangled legs.

“Ok, this is officially weird,” he said when Stiles yelped and he crashed into the coffee table. “I thought Derek and Boyd and Stiles…?”

“And I thought Scott and Stiles were… but then…” Allison said. Stiles bit his lip and looked up at Derek and Boyd.

“You thought we were what?” Scott asked.

“You sleep in the same bed all the time,” Allison said.

“And?” He shrugged. “ _We_ still nap together sometimes…” He said wagging his finger between them.

“Yeah. With the whole pack. Not alone,” she said. “Plus we have history…” Scott made a face.

“Doesn’t that make it weirder now that you’re dating Lydia?” Isaac asked.

“It’s not like we nap like they do… plus they aren’t just napping…” Allison said. Stiles bit his lip. Derek leaned over and whispered something in Boyd’s ear. Boyd shook his head.

“Why is this so weird? We’re family,” Derek said.

“That sounds a little-” Isaac started but Boyd cut him off with a look.

“We’re a newer pack,” Derek said. “The lines have yet to be drawn.”

“Most packs are drawn by blood ties and political agendas. Our pack is based out of shared history and affection,” Boyd added. Isaac chewed on his lip.

“Affection,” Lydia said looking at the room and then Allison. “I like that word.” She smiled.

“If it’s too weird, we can go back,” Derek said. “We agreed that if it was too weird for everyone, we would stop.”

“Do you want to stop?” Erica asked. She’d been oddly silent. Derek looked between Boyd and Stiles.

“No. No, we don’t.”

“Then don’t…” Erica said.

“But-” Isaac started, but Erica just shook her head.

“Derek’s right. We’ve had too many close calls to be stingy with our affection. And affection doesn’t have to mean a relationship or sex but it can include those things.” They all looked away except Derek. She was talking about what they never talked about. How Allison’s family had tortured Erica and Boyd, and then later that year they’d almost died fighting an alpha pack. How the following year Allison had almost died when she fought an oni while they were literally fighting for Stiles’s life when he’d been possessed by a nogitsune. Isaac looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t.

***

After that, it wasn’t immediately easy, but it wasn’t always awkward. Isaac felt awkward and it showed, and Allison seemed to think that both Scott and Stiles deserved something different than what they were getting. She tried a few times to get them to admit that they had feelings for each other, until finally Stiles had enough.

“I. Am not! In love! With Scott!” He said through gritted teeth. The rest of the pack was in the living room watching TV. Allison and Stiles were doing the dishes.

“Then let him go find someone who is…”

“Allison!” Stiles growled. “We are not holding each other back. I’m not in love with anyone, and that’s ok. He’s not in love with anyone, and that’s ok. He doesn’t want a relationship but doesn’t want to sleep alone and I don’t like sleeping alone? Why the fuck would we care what other people want from us?”

“But what if one of you starts feeling more or less…”

“Then we talk about it. I guess it would depend on what is going on at the time. And last I checked, this was still none of your business…”

“I care about Scott,” she said. “I just want to make sure he’s happy…”

“I _am_ happy,” Scott said coming in, arms crossed. “I don’t _want_ anything more from Stiles. And Stiles is happy. _He_ doesn’t want any more from Boyd and Derek or me so, why does this bother you?” Allison stared at the dish she was washing, looking close to tears.

“I just don’t want to be the last one you-I don’t want-” Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned and shoved her face into his shoulder.

“You didn’t break me,” he whispered. Stiles dried his hands and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch with Derek and Boyd. His phone chimed.

 **Everything ok?** Derek had texted.

 **Yeah, I think Allison is finally going to leave us alone about being in love with each other…** Stiles said. Derek read his text and then squeezed Stiles’s hand.

***

“The room is huge! And the tub! I am so taking a bath!” Stiles shouted from the bathroom. Derek and Boyd smiled at each other as they set their bags down. Stiles came out to the living room area. He kissed Derek and then Boyd. It had been a few months since the camping trip, and the trio had decided to go to Derek’s family’s condo in the mountains for the weekend to play in the snow.

“Are you hungry?” Derek asked.

“For dinner or…” Stiles licked his lips.

“For dinner. Plenty of time for other things later,” Derek said. “There’s a really good burger joint just up the road. Get your coat. I’m buying.” Stiles practically levitated off the ground. He grabbed his coat and started shoving the other two out the door.

As much as Stiles wanted to stay in the condo all weekend, he was also very hungry. They hadn’t really done much in the previous three months; the pack was around too much. There had been one glorious afternoon over Christmas break when Boyd had given him a hand job while Derek fingered him until he came in a sobbing, drooling mess on Derek and Boyd’s bed. They barely had time to clean him up before Erica and Isaac came home, though. But now they had all weekend… Stiles shuddered a little at the thought. Derek squeezed his hand.

At the restaurant, they ordered beer and fried pickles while Stiles stared at the menu.

“Pesto or barbeque…” Stiles said, biting his nail. He looked up at Derek and Boyd. “Barbeque. Don’t want stinky breath during sexy time…” He winked at them and they laughed. “What are you getting?”

“The bacon and bleu cheese burger…” Derek said, nodding.

“I want the chipotle burger,” Boyd said dragging a pickle through some ranch. The waiter came and took their order.

“Are we gonna go play in the snow tomorrow?” It was Friday night. As soon as their classes had let out, they’d gotten in Derek’s Camaro and left, telling the pack at the last minute. Stiles felt a little guilty about not telling them that they were going, but then he looked across the table and his guilt melted away.

“If you want,” Derek said. Stiles nodded a little. He got a second beer and looked around the restaurant. It was packed; everyone had come out. The waiter was cute and funny but it took forever to get their burgers and forever to get the check. By the time they got back to the condo, it was getting late.

Derek barely had the door closed before Boyd and Stiles were flopping on the couch making out. Smiling, Derek helped Boyd out of his shirt and dragged his teeth over Boyd’s shoulder. Boyd moaned into his kiss with Stiles. He started sucking on Stiles’s neck, going lower so he could leave a dark hickey on his collar bone.

“How tired are you, Stiles?” Derek asked, tweaking his nipple. Stiles gasped and bucked his hips. “Should we do this fast and quick or drag it out?” Boyd ground his hips down and Stiles bit his lip.

“Fuck… I-fuck…” He pulled Derek down, kissing him over Boyd’s shoulder and thrusting up into Boyd.

“Alright,” Derek said, stroking his cheek. “It’s ok… We’re here…” Derek helped Boyd out of his pants while Stiles stripped. Boyd stretched out over Stiles, rutting into him while Derek pulled out some lube and shoved his pants down around his knees. Boyd spread Stiles’s legs wide, thrusting down and stroking their cocks together with his big hand. Stiles groaned. Derek lubed himself up and in between Boyd’s thick thighs, teasing a little at his hole.

“Fuck,” Boyd said, his mouth clamping down on Stiles’s nipple. Stiles writhed under them. Derek kissed soothingly at Boyd’s neck, his hands stroking his back.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered as he thrust between Boyd’s legs. Boyd grunted and thrust down against Stiles.

“Shit,” Stiles whimpered as Boyd stroked them hard and fast. “Shit, shit, shit…” Derek wrapped his arms around Boyd, thrusting between his legs, his head resting on Boyd’s back. “Close,” Stiles gasped. “So fuck-” His body tensed and he groaned. Boyd moved his fist faster and he bucked against Derek. He fell against Stiles as he came with a low grunt. Derek pulled back, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking until he came all over Boyd’s back and then flopped forward, panting.

“We’re gonna need a bath,” Stiles said. “But I don’t think I can move.” Derek laughed.

“Give me a second and I’ll carry you to the tub,” he said.

“Do you think we will all fit?” Stiles asked.

“You saw it,” Boyd said squirming. The tub was one of those jacuzzi tubs that was the size of a small swimming pool. Derek got up and helped up Boyd but Stiles just lay there, arms out.

“Carry me,” he said, and Derek chuckled as Boyd went to start the tub.

“We should drink some water,” Derek said heading to the kitchen, shedding his shirt along the way. He pulled down a large glass and filled it. He swallowed it down, refilled it and carried it to Stiles who drank it. Derek disappeared into the bathroom and came back a second later. “Tub’s ready,” he said scooping up Stiles and carrying him to the bathroom. The tub was big, but they couldn’t move without bumping into each other. The water was warm. Stiles let the water wash away the sweat and cum and any last tension he might have been holding. When they got out, they dried each other off and crawled into bed naked. The two wolves tangled themselves around Stiles and they all fell asleep quickly.

When they woke up, they gave each other lazy hand jobs and took turns in the shower. Stiles made them all pancakes and bacon with fresh squeezed orange juice. They went out and wandered off into the woods tossing snowballs at each other until Stiles’s fingers were turning funny colors. They went to a restaurant and ordered big bowls of soup. After lunch they went home and took a nap while watching TV. Stiles woke up first. He got up and went to check his phone, trying to be quiet. He had one text from Scott.

 **You freeze yet?** He asked.

 **It’s nice and toasty in the condo…** Stiles replied as he channel surfed with the TV on mute.

**Hey! You are alive!**

**Yeah… How is the pack? Are they super pissed?** Stiles asked. There was a grunt from the bed, and then low whispering.

**Nah… They are throwing a huge party tonight that Derek would never have allowed. Try and come home late tomorrow?**

**We’ll see. Ttyl. <3** Stiles shoved his phone away and went back to the bedroom. He slid in next to Derek who was groaning in his sleep. Stiles rubbed his back. Derek growled in his sleep, clutching his pillow.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered to Derek as Boyd crawled out of the bed. “Hey, Der… Wake up…” Derek’s body relaxed, and he sighed. He rolled over and clutched at Stiles harder than the young man was expecting. “Breathing! Humans breath!” Stiles gasped. Derek opened his eyes slowly and loosened his grip.

“Sorry,” he said nuzzling Stiles. “Sorry…”

“Hey, no, it’s ok,” Stiles said rubbing Derek’s neck. “I’m ok.” Derek nodded and sat up. Boyd came back with some leftover juice from breakfast. Derek drank it and set the cup on the nightstand. He fell back into the bed.

“I’m hungry,” he said and got up suddenly. “You didn’t eat all the Cheezits did you?” Stiles laughed.

“Haven’t even opened them yet,” Stiles said getting up and following Derek into the kitchen. Derek opened the Cheezits and frowned, looking at Stiles.

“There’s like four in here…” He said lifting out the bag where there were indeed four Cheezits. They both looked at Boyd who just laughed.

“I packed another box,” he said coming in the kitchen and digging it out. Stiles sat on the counter while they ate Cheezits until they got bored and started trying to do the toss-and-catch-in-the-mouth thing which eventually lead to them just throwing Cheezits at each other, laughing loudly. They ended up in a heap on the floor, just giggling. Finally Derek got up and brushed the crumbs off of him.

“Should we go out again, order in, or go to the store?” Derek asked.

“Pizza!” Stiles shouted from the floor and Boyd laughed.

“Pizza sounds good,” he agreed.

“Pizza it is,” Derek said. They had a slight argument about what to put on the pizza, but eventually they decided on pepperoni and pineapple. They sat on the couch watching _Supernatural_ until the pizza guy came, and then they ate slowly, enjoying the slow paced evening. As they finished and cleaned up, Stiles could feel the tension in the air building. It nestled under his skin, even as Derek rubbed his back and squeezed the back of his neck gently. “Doing alright?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded, pulling himself onto the counter.

“Yeah,” he said fiddling with a hole in his jeans. “Just thinking about how nice this is. And how I don’t want it to just be every couple of months.” Derek smiled a little.

“Yeah, I get that…” Derek said.

“We can work something better out when we get home,” Boyd said. “It would be one thing if like…” He shrugged. “Feelings. But…” Stiles huffed a little.

“It’s not that I don’t care about you guys…” He started but Derek cut him off.

“We like where things are,” he said. “Having a semi-regular third doesn’t have to be romantic. I mean, Boyd and I are-”

“I just don’t think I’m wired like that… I mean. I was in love with Lydia for years, but like... being in love with a movie star. It was obvious it was never going to happen, and it was better that way.” Stiles was staring at the floor, biting his lip. Derek lifted his chin and looked at him.

“We know. And we’re ok with that,” he said. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him close. Derek kissed him gently, pulling him off the counter and carrying him to the couch where Boyd was sitting. Stiles sat in between them, letting them kiss him and tug him out of his clothes. Derek went to his knees, peppering Stiles’s chest with kisses while Boyd pulled him into his lap, sucking dark hickeys on his shoulders and tweaking his nipples. Derek licked and kissed Stiles’s cock until it was slick with spit and then slid his mouth over it, taking it in one go. Stiles gasped and jerked his hips up despite himself.

“Fuck…” Derek sucked and swallowed, letting Stiles set the pace as he clung to Boyd’s strong arms. Stiles thrust his hips, gasping. He tried to keep a steady rhythm but then Boyd twisted just as Derek hummed and Stiles gave it up. He thrust up, panting, sweat rolling down his sides as he dug his nails into Boyd’s arms. He came with a sharp cry. Derek choked a little but swallowed quickly. When he pulled off, he licked up all remaining traces of cum from Stiles’s crotch while Stiles leaned back on Boyd, pulling in deep breaths.

“I’ve got you,” Boyd whispered. “We’ve got you.” He fisted Stiles’s hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss that stole Stiles’s breath again. Derek sat looking up at them, just smiling a little until Stiles pulled him up on the couch and they just lay there for a while, letting the drama on _Supernatural_ play out on the TV.

Eventually Stiles slipped into Derek’s lap, kissing him and running his hands over his chest.

“What do you want?” He asked. Derek looked past Stiles and at Boyd.

“How do you feel about Boyd fucking you while I ride your face?” Stiles gaped at him. “We need verbal confirmation, Stiles,” Derek teased.

“Fuck-I-yes…” Stiles said sliding out of Derek’s lap and onto the couch. “Yes. Please.” It had been far too long since he’d eaten someone out, and the thought of Boyd fucking him at the same time… Stiles was very happy he’d already cum, otherwise he wouldn’t have lasted for shit. Boyd chuckled a little as he got up and grabbed the lube. Derek and Boyd undressed while Stiles lay in his back staring up at the ceiling, his legs splayed wide. When Derek had first suggested a threesome, he would never have guessed it would lead to this.

Derek held Stiles’s shoulders while Boyd prepped him. Stiles just stared up at Derek, never looking away.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek whispered, brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. Stiles turned his head and kissed Derek’s knuckles. He sucked strong fingers into his mouth. Derek mmm’ed in approval. Stiles gasped a little as Boyd flicked his fingers over his prostate. “You’re so good to us.” Stiles whimpered a little as Boyd pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock.

“Are you ready?” Boyd asked, his fingers splayed across Stiles’s stomach. Stiles nodded. Boyd pushed in slowly, letting Stiles grow used to his girth. Stiles felt like he was being torn apart in the best way. When Boyd was fully in, Derek lifted his hips back on the armrest of the couch, one leg close to the back of the couch, the other on the floor. He and Boyd manhandled Stiles into the position they wanted him. One of his legs went up and over Boyd’s shoulder, the other rested against his thigh. He’d been scooted closer to Derek so Derek could lean back against the armrest and not smother Stiles.

“If you want us to stop, just snap your fingers,” Derek said. Stiles nodded. “You ready?”

“Yes,” he said. He put one hand on the back of Derek’s leg, and the other on the top of Boyd’s. “I’m ready…” Derek leaned forward, one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the top of his thigh. Stiles licked at Derek’s taint, flicking his tongue down towards Derek’s balls. He felt the other man trembling as he flicked his tongue up and around his pucker. Boyd thrust into Stiles, and Stiles found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

“Fuck,” Derek gasped. “Fuck right there.” Stiles was licking in broad strokes. Derek slid a hand around his cock, needing more than Stiles could give. Across from him, Boyd was grunting, rutting into Stiles. His whole body was tense as he tried to keep his thrusts controlled. Derek could tell it was too much, too soon. Stiles took Boyd’s hand and slid it around his dick, never losing focus at Derek’s taint and asshole. Derek groaned. They were all close. Stiles was sure he was going to come again; he had no idea how Derek and Boyd were keeping it together. “More…” Derek groaned, his fist going faster over his steadily leaking cock. Stiles licked and nipped gently at the sensitive skin and was rewarded with hot white stripes all over his chest. Boyd leaned down and licked the cum up off of his nipple and that was all Stiles needed. Derek all but fell off the couch, listening to Boyd grunt as he rutted into Stiles, trying to find relief, and when he did, he groaned so loudly that Derek was glad that they weren’t at home.

Stiles had no idea how much time passed before Boyd sat up but he knew it was long enough for the cum to become sticky and tacky. They got up slowly and took a shower, too tired to wait for the bath. Once clean, they curled up in the bed and passed out in a tangle of limbs.

***

They woke up late the next morning, but stayed curled around each other. It was almost one before Stiles finally let his stomach get the better of him. He got up, grabbed some pizza, and checked his phone. He had no messages.

 **You alive?** He texted Scott. He’d finished his second slice when his phone chimed.

 **Yessmmj live. Barley.** Stiles snorted a little.

 **Good night?** Derek came in and made coffee.

**L8r. More thyme.**

**We need more thyme? I’ll tell Derek.**

“Who are you smirking at?” Derek asked as he finished his first cup, running his fingers across his stomach. He was naked.

“Scott.”

“Is he begging us to come home already? He miss you that much?” Derek teased and Stiles blushed.

“Something like that…” His phone chimed.

**You suck!**

**On occasion. How much more time? We just barely crawled out of bed.** Stiles shoved the phone aside and looked for more food. There was no more.

“We should go out to lunch before we go,” Stiles said. “I’m starving.”

“Me too!” Boyd called from the depths of the pillows from whence he had yet to get up from.

“Does that mean you’ll get up some time this century, baby?” Derek called, smirking at Stiles.

“Fuck you!” Boyd called.

“Later, babe. First we have to find food…” Boyd groaned. They could hear him getting up. Stiles snorted a little.

 **Jusss more.** Stiles set his phone down and looked at Derek, smiling.

Derek rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. “Don’t you look at me like that, Stiles Stilinski.” Derek shuffled back into the counter. “You said you were were starving…”

“Yeah, and if I swallow, I get protein…” Stiles said, smirking as he cornered Derek.

“I don’t want to take another shower…” Derek said pushing Stiles back. Stiles just laughed and pulled his way into Derek’s arms.

“Alright… I’ll just have to blow you in the backseat while Boyd drives…” Stiles said as he kissed Derek’s chin.

“Right, and how am I supposed to explain that to the police when I wreck the Camaro?” Boyd asked. He was fully dressed. Stiles just smirked a little as he ducked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He could hear them talking as he pulled on clean clothes.

“I am leaving the room as soon as my shoes are on, and I’m not afraid to take your keys,” Stiles called. Derek came in and shoved Stiles backwards on the bed.

“How are you going to put your shoes on while you’re blowing me?”

“Talent?” Stiles asked as Derek slid up his chest and curled around Stiles’s head so Stiles could wrap his mouth around Derek’s hard cock. Stiles hummed happily as he sucked and licked at Derek’s length. Boyd sat next to them and freed Stiles’s dick, stroking it. Stiles groaned in appreciation and Derek bucked into Stiles’s face despite himself.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he tried to still his hips, but Stiles just moaned again to tell him it was ok. He put his hands on Derek’s hips and let him set the pace as Boyd quickened his pace. Stiles tried to thrust in time, but it was just a mess and imprecise. He came before Derek, coating himself with cum. Boyd slid his fingers through it, coating them and then sliding them into Derek’s mouth while he just sat there watching and wondering how he could have gotten so fucking lucky. Derek sucked on his fingers, his hips lost their rhythm, and then he was coming down Stiles’s throat as the other man just swallowed him down. Derek groaned and bit his lip. Eventually they got up and cleaned themselves up again. They got dressed and went to a diner with an all day breakfast menu and got eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. They were quiet and didn’t talk much but they didn’t have to.

By the time they got back to the house, there was no trace of the party. Everyone was sacked out in the living room, moving only enough to drag the others down into the puppy pile.

“Don’t leave without warning again,” Allison croaked, putting her cheek on Derek’s chest.

“Or we’ll come follow you…” Scott agreed wrapping himself around Stiles. They were soon asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lithromantic, by the way, is on the aromantic spectrum and basically it means that the person who is lithromantic may feel romantic feelings/attraction but they do not want it reciprocated. It's not super big in this fic in that I don't name it, but I think it is important to point out because it is one of the lesser known/lesser accepted romantic orientations. As always, if you want to leave a comment, please do, or see the link to my Tumblr on the other piece to this fic called "Knot on the Edge."


End file.
